


Supernatural Imagine and Preferences

by DemonKitty1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad at tagging, Car Sex, Character Death, Demonic Possession, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Imagines, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, NSFW, Obsession, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Platonic Relationships, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Preferences, Pregnancy, Red String of Fate, Requests, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, adding more tags, make out, request, request what you like romantic or not, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonKitty1/pseuds/DemonKitty1
Summary: ☆Characters☆•Castiel•Balthazar•Sam•Dean•John•Crowley•Chuck•Lucifer•Gadreel•Gabriel•Metatron•Meg•Mary•Rowena•Jack•Abaddon•Amara•Charlie





	1. Chapter 1

Imagine Request Form

I will mostly write 'x Female Reader' but will do 'x male reader' and OC's if requested. Though I prefer readers but I don't mind OC's.

Reader/Name:

Gender/Sex:

Age:

If OC's describe looks to the last detail if Reader then Ignore this part:

What Being is Reader/OC:

Character love intrest(s):

Plot:

Smut/Fluff/Angst/etc (Can be more then one):

Smut is welcomed

Pregnancy is welcomed

Alpha/Omega is Welcomed

Trans is welcomed

Ships are Welcome (Pairing you with characters. Or just pair characters together like Destiel, Sabriel, etc)

I accept most things other then extreme daddy and mommy kinks (The most i will do is have the reader/Oc call the character Daddy or Mommy, but that's it really. The dressing up as a baby or child grosses me out.) When I write reader I have you insert your appearance unless specific details are requested. Like Plus Size, etc.


	2. Preference: What Being are you?

**•Castiel:** Human

**•Balthazar:** Witch/Hunter

**•Sam:** Demon

**•Dean:** Angel

**•John:** Human

**•Crowley:** Prince of Hell

**•Chuck:** Human

**•Lucifer:** Archangel

**•Gadreel:** Angel

******•Gabriel:** Nephilim

**•Metatron:** Archangel

**•** **Benny:** Human

**•Jack:** Angel

**•Meg:** Nephilim

**•Mary:** Human

**•Rowena:** Witch

**•Abaddon:** Prince of Hell

**•Amara:** Human

**•Charlie:** Nephilim

**•Amara:** Human

**•Charlie:** Nephilim


	3. Pain- Chuck x depressed reader x Dean

Warning: Mentions Rape, Molestation, PTSD, Angst, underage drinking. This is a personal fic to me even though I write it in Reader P.O.V. If I mention names they have been change to keep the identify of the people safe.

"We should probably talk."

That's what he tells you. This WHOLE time he was God yet when the Apocalypse came he sat back and was willing to call hookers instead of helping to save the world. Yet here he is now singing country songs while taking a shower. You layed on your bed in the bunker just staring off at the roof. The Winchesters were your family. 

When you were 16 years old your Uncle Molested you. For a whole year you kept quiet. Then one day when you were 17 years old you couldn't keep it in. Everything went down at school, you couldn't keep it anymore you broke down and told the teacher you trusted most. That's when everything fell apart. Your already broken family just barely staying together shattered. You felt weak and it didn't help that at the time you had a controlling boyfriend. There were times you said 'No'. That never stopped him he would cry afterwards saying he was sorry and that it would never happen again. 

You knew it was a lie. He would always do the same thing. You finally left him when you had a pregnancy scare. Then you finally saw him for who he was. Though that doesn't justify the actions you did afterwards. You gave that boy hell. Maybe you did it for revenge or maybe it helped distracted you from your broken heart knowing you destroyed your family. Maybe because even though you love your sister so much you saw that the family welcomed her more in to the family even though she testified against your Uncle as well. 

Before you left home you were 18 years old you got drunk at a family party and your Aunt tried convincing you that your uncle and YOU were at fault with what happened. Your mother and Aunt were starting to slowly forgive each other. You couldn't tell your mother and ruin that. You weren't going to be selfish and ruin their relationship. Right when you started to feel it wasn't your fault she makes you feel like it was all over again. You met Dean when he and Sam saved you from a Djinn. Somehow you convinced them to tag along. They helped teach you to become a hunter. They didn't want to but finally accepted it.

When you turned 19 years old the Apocalypse started. Chuck was your best friend you thought that maybe you too could have had something special. You too bonded on how you too were both dorky, and liked to write stories, also that writing is hard.

 

That's not how it played out. Chuck disappeared and you began a relationship with Dean. He was there for you when you were down. You don't think you would have had the energy to keep fighting if it wasn't for him. Now here you are laying on your bed staring at the wall hearing Chuck-God sing country music on the top of his lungs in the shower. You hear the water turn off. The bathroom was next to your bedroom. 10 minutes you heard a knocking on your door. "Come in!" You call not even moving. You just layed there not moving a muscle. You just wanted to lay there forever and you would if you could. 

"Are you okay? You've been very... quiet since I told you guys who I really am." He mutters. "If your really God then you know about my past?" You ask. He frowned sadly and looked away. "I do and I am sorry that happened to you..." He says softly. You looked over at him and let out a laugh. "Your sorry? You?!" You ask laughing harder. This laugh was different. Sure you laughed loudly sometime but this was.. Well different... 

"Y/N, I can't help everyone." He says. You laughed as hard as you cold tears falling from your eyes. "Family is the most important thing to me and I ruined it!" You scream laughs turn in to sobs. "I did this. I wish I would just wake up and I would be a toddler again when things were simpler. Happier." I whisper. "What happened to you wasn't your fault!" Chuck protests. "Oh, it wasn't?" You chuckle. "I had the chose to stop going over there yet I kept going over there damn well knowing what would happen!"

"You went to see your cousin Elle and you did your best to avoid him! He just always found a way to get you alone!" Chuck shouts. "Then why didn't you help me! I was molested by my Uncle and not even a full fucking year later I was raped! I hate everything about me! I just want my fucking family again but deep down inside I know I will never have them!" I scream. "Like I said I can't help everyone! I can't walk you through everything sometimes you need to learn how to fight on your own!"

You started to throw punches yet he just stood there. You knew this did nothing to him but you didn't care. "I'm too weak! I'm too broken! I can't do this! I can't do this anymore!" You scream collapsing to the ground. Dean and Sam run in the room. "What the hell is happening in here?!" Dean shouts running over to you and holding you tightly. You look up at Chuck tears in your eyes. "Why?" You whisper barely audible. "Why is there so much.... pain?" You sob.

Chuck looked down at you softly with a sad expression and wiped his slightly bloody nose with his hand. "That is the point of humanity. You live, you love, you cry, you feel everything. I created you to feel so you can help each other survive. You are stronger than you know." He explains. You look up at him. "Help me stop the pain... please!" You beg. He gives you a softly smile and shakes his head. "You have Dean and Sam to help you past the pain. You are so strong. You are one of my many strongest creations." He smiles walking away. Sam let out a cough. 

"I'm going to pick up some dinner for us." Sam says leaving the room and shutting the door. "Baby, are you okay?" Dean asks. You nod. "Yeah, I have you to help me get past my episode." You smile softly. Dean kisses your forehead. "I love you." Dean whispers as he helps you on the bed. "I love you too." You whisper back giving him a kiss and cuddle on the bed.

Chuck sits at the table writing on his laptop.

'He knew long ago he could have her heart but he let her go. He watches from afar grieving the love he could never truly have.'


	4. Start of something New- Jack x Reader (Destiel, Samwena, and Lucifer x Kristi)

Request by: KarateGirl0001  
Name: Jessica Rogers  
Gender/Sex: Straight  
Age: 25  
Looks: Tall, Brunette(with a blue streak in her hair), Brown/Hazel eyes, and Glasses  
Being: Human/(Part-Time)Hunter- (Part-Time) Baker  
Character love interest: Jack

Plot: Jack and Jessica have been together for 2 almost 3 years and Jack wants to propose to her, but, one problem.....he doesn’t know how to do he ask the 5 main people in his life (Cas, Dean, Sam, Mary, and Rowena) for help. While also Jessica has so big news she wants to tell him....... that is a baby.

Added ships: Destiel and Sam/Rowena

If you could do this, I would be forever in debt to you!!!!!!!!!

\-----------

Jessica and Jack have been together for 2 almost 3 years. She helped him through a lot, She is his rock. He was looking at rings and found the perfect one. He bought it and went back to the bunker. "Jack where have you been?" Castiel asks. "Is Jessica here?" Jack asks looking around. "No, why?" Mary asks. He reached inside his pocket. "I got her this ring, and was going to ask her to marry me." Jack says and Rowena got all excited walking over to look at the ring. In fact they were all excited and were congratulating him. "I don't know how to ask her though..." Jack mumbles. "Just ask her, that's what I did with Cas and he said yes." Dean shrugs. "Maybe Jack wants to ask Jessica in a more romantic way. I mean romance and feeling wouldn't hurt." Cas says rolling his eyes. "Baby, did I do something wrong?" Dean asks rubbing Castiel's shoulders and Cas shrugs it off. "Think about it Dean!" Cas huffs. 

Rowena grabs Jacks arm. "Take her out to a nice dinner, and explain how much she means to you. Though, you should probably leave out nerdy references." Rowena says and Sam scoffs. "Are you saying I'm nerdy?" Sam asks. "No dear, I'm just saying that your proposal was romantic- just really nerdy." Rowena explains. "You weren't saying that last night." Sam remarks. "Okay, enough!" Mary explains stopping Destiel and Samwena's silly arguing. "You guys are acting like a bunch of old couples. We have to help Jack propose to Jessica." Mary stats hand on her hips annoyed. They quiet down. "Good." She nods then looks at Jack. "Do it anyway you feel most comfortable doing. If you two love each other- and you do then everything will turn out fine in the end." Mary says smiling. This made Jack feel more confident.

While this was happening Jessica was talking to her friend Kristi (Oc of mine) who is dating her boyfriends biological father. "I can't believe I'm pregnant, what do I do?!" Jessica ask freaking out looking at the pregnancy test in front of her. "You just tell him." Kristi says. "What... What if he doesn't want the child?" Jessica sniffles. "Then he is a douche and trust me I have a good douche-dar and Jack doesn't even have one bling." Kristi explains. Jessica raises a brow at her friend. "You're dating Lucifer and he is a douche?" Jessica asks. "Yeah, but he is MY douche." Kristi giggles. "If you were in my position how do you think Lucifer would react to you being pregnant?" Jessica asks. "Oh Chuck no... If I were to get pregnant 99.99% chance I will die. Don't even put that in my mind!" Kristi exclaims. "Sorry, but-"

Kristi put her finger to Jessica's lips. "Shhh... This is Jack we are talking about. He is crazy in love with you as you are with him." Kristi says smirking. Jessica smiles and let took a deep breathe. "You're right, everything will be fine." Jessica says smiling putting her hand on her stomach. "I'm going to go, see you later." Jessica says leaving. After she walked out of the room Lucifer comes out from under Kristi's bed naked. "Next your friend comes over and we're busy. You reschedule! Also, I'm going to be a pawpaw! Also, one day woman you'll bare me children." Lucifer says happily and the last part teasingly. "Perhaps one day, my good sir. Perhaps One day." Kristi smiles.

Jessica and Jack were on a walk around town. Jessica noticed Jack was nervous and vice versa. "Are you okay, you seem nervous." They say at the same time and let out a small chuckle. "You go first." Jessica says. "Are you sure?" Jack asks. "Yeah, I'm sure." Jessica chuckles. "Well, we've been together going on three years now sow there is something I must ask you." Jacks says fiddling with something in his pocket then went down on one knee. "Jessica Rogers, will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?" Jack asks and Jessica looked down at him smiling widely tears in her eyes. "Are you okay? You're crying?" Jack asks. "Yes! Yes! A million times and more Yes!" Jessica cries jumping in to Jack's arms. He smiles widely and they kiss. "Now, you." Jack smiles kissing Jessica's lips. "I'm pregnant." she whispers kissing Jack. "That- that's great!" He says happily kissing her again.

They decided to wait a year to have their wedding. After 9 months Jessica gave birth to twins Kelly and Kevin. 3 months after the twins were born they had their wedding and it was beautiful. Life was perfect. Not perfect exactly since their is monsters still out there but at least they had each other. Jessica threw the flowers behind her and Kristi caught them. Funny thing was that she was talking to Rowena not paying attention. Lucifer look over at Kristi wiggling his eyebrows. Kristi punches his shoulder. Later that night Lucifer announces that Kristi is pregnant and apparently she didn't even know because she responds.

"Son of a bitch!"

(I hope you liked this! Also for anyone wanting to request a one shot just let me know. I prefer to write female reader stories but will do Oc's and male readers.)


	5. Fuck, Marry, Kill-(Reader x Lucifer) (Rowena x Gabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut just the game Fuck, Marry, Kill.  
> Unless someone wants a part two with Lucifer x reader Smut

**WARNING SPOILERS FOR SEASON 13 EPISODE 21!!! ALSO SEXUAL TENSION BETWEEN LUCIFER AND READER!!**

Rowena and I were watching as Lucifer’s grace fell in to the bowl to keep the portal to the other side open. “Sorry Lucille, I’m not biting.~” Rowena says smugly. “M’kay.” He sighs then looks at the portal. “Lucifer, what are you planning?” I ask crossing my arms. He grins widely at me then his eyes wander over towards Rowena. “Oohhhh, Camptown ladies sing this song!  Doo-da, Doo-da! The Camptown racetrack's five miles long! Oh, doo-da day! Goin' to run all night! Goin' to run all day! I bet my money on a bob-tailed nag! Somebody bet on the bay!” Lucifer sing shouts then began singing again.

 I notice Rowena getting annoyed putting her fingers on her temples. “He doesn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon so you go take a break and I’ll stay and watch him.” I tell her. “The boys-” She starts. “My brothers know that Lucifer would try to get on your nerves so he can try and escape. That’s why they left me here. I am your back up.” I explain to her and she lets out a sigh. “I hate to admit that Lucifer could get in my head but sadly it’s true....” She sighs. “Very well, I’m going to the other room to TRY and relax.” She says glaring at Lucifer walking away.

“So, It’s just you and me now n/n?” Lucifer asks. “Yep.” I say sitting in the chair. He looks at me smugly opening up his mouth before he could say anything I put my finger out. “Don’t talk.” I tell him. “But-” He protests. “Ah-eh! Quiet!” I tell him. “Ooooooh!-” He starts to sing again but I put my hand on his mouth making him muffled. “Mmmmm mmmmmy” He hums. I took my hand off his mouth. “Huh?” I ask. “I said ‘Oooh, Kinky!~” He shouts knowing Rowena would hear in the other room. I clamped my hand back on his mouth. “Shut up!” I grit through my teeth.

“Make me.” He whispers and we stare in to each others eyes glowing the very definition of infatuation. “Oh, there are plenty of ways I can make you shut up.” I whisper mouth moving closer to his. “Do it.” He challenges in a whisper voice. We hear a awkward cough behind us. “What is going on in here?” Rowena asks. “Oh, I was trying to make him shut up.” I explain flustered. “Mmmhmmm, as I woman I understand the ways of shutting down a man but this is no man Y/n, this is the devil himself Lucifer. Imagine if your poor brothers knew what you were up to.” She says. “I-I... It wasn’t like that!” I shout annoyed. “Really? So you weren’t going to shut me up in more ways than one?” Lucifer asks. 

I went all red face. “Let’s play a game!” I shout standing up brushing the dust off my knees from kneeling. “Like what?” Rowena asks. “I can’t necessarily play monopoly with my hands cuffed.” Lucifer says motioned to his cuffed hands. “No, we’ll play Fuck, Marry, Kill.” I explain smiling. “Well, we already know who you’d fuck!” Rowena exclaims and Lucifer had a wide cocky smile. “Shut up.” I mumble. 

“Fuck, Marry, Kill. Sam, Dean, and Castiel?” I ask Rowena. “Fuck Dean, Marry Sam, Kill Castiel.” She says bluntly. “Wow no mercy for Castiel.” I say and we chuckle. “Alright Y/n, Fuck, Marry Kill. Michael, Gabriel, and Me.” Lucifer smirks. I stare him in the eyes. “Fuck Gabriel, Marry You, and Kill Michael.” I reply bluntly. Rowena and Lucifer stare at me surprised. “As long as you let me have some fun with Gabriel too.” Rowena chuckles trying to break the tension between Lucifer and I. 

All of a sudden people started to come through the portal. I began to look for my brothers but didn’t see them. I see my Mom and Jack. “Y/n!” She calls rushing over and kissing my forehead. “Are you okay Mom?” I ask and she nods. “How about you Jackie boy?” I ask and Jack gives me an adorable smile. “I’m fine!” He says happily. “Where is Sam and Dean?” I ask. “I’m sure, they’ll be here any minute.” She promises. 

Sam and Dean hop through the portal. “Where’s Gabriel?” Rowena questions looking around. “He... didn’t make it...” Sam tells her sadly. Then right before the portal closes Gabriel jumps right in. “You didn’t think I’d actually die did you?” he smirks. Rowena gives Gabriel a hug. I notice all the grace from Lucifer is in the bowl and no more is coming out. “He is human now.” Castiel says. I walk over handing the bowl to Castiel. I untie Lucifer and he almost tumbles over but I catch him. He gives out a pathetic laugh. “Being Human sucks.”

“Sometimes, you look like you need a drink and some food.” I smile. He stares at me and my lips. Then he looks away. “Fine, maybe you and I can have some fun after words?” He smirks. “Maybe, just don’t tell Sam and Dean. “ I chuckle as we leave the bunker.

**(I know it was rushed at the end but eh whatever. If you want a part 2 let me know and part 2 will most likely have smut!)**


	6. Just the way you are- Jack Kline x Plus Size! reader

**Request for: lilacprincessofrecovery (Tumblr)**

**“also idk if you write for Jack Kline but i was wondering if i could also get a request where he finds the reader looking in a mirror and tries to help her feel better about her body? thank you for taking and reading this and even taking it in for consideration!”**

**\---**

My name is Y/n Winchester and I’m the younger sister of Sam and Dean Winchester. My father John Winchester met my mother when they were hunting the same monster, and one thing let to another. When I was 2 years old she was killed by a rugaru. John took me to meet my older brothers Dean who was 21 years old and Sam who was 17 years old. My brothers and John were very protective of me. When I was 4 years old Sam and John got in to a heated argument and Sam left. He wanted to take me with but how would a 19 years old take his 4 year old sister to college with him?

When I was 6 or 7 years old my father died making a deal with Azazel and he left Dean in charge of Sam and I. Many things happened like Dean dying and coming back alive, Lucifer being freed and locked away again, Sam coming back Soulless, leviathans, Mary Winchester coming back to life -she doesn’t hate me she is just conflicted-, etc, Then Lucifer’s son was born. His name is Jack Kline. He is my best friend, Dean hates him, and Sam is conflicted. I had just taken a shower and now I am in my room looking at my naked frame in the mirror.

I let out a sigh and heard a knock on my door. “One minute!” I shout putting on my clothes. A few minutes later I walk over to the door and open it. The first thing I see is Jack smiling at me. “Hey, wanna watch Star Wars?” He asks holding up the movie collection Sam is letting him borrow. “Yeah, sure come on in!” I smile opening the door a little wider. I go to close it but Dean notices this walking down the hallway and put his foot in the door. “Keep it open.” Dean says. “Your not my father and besides I’m 19 years old now.” I stat going to close the door again which he easily stops. “Your lucky I’m not Dad. You wanna know what dad would do? He’d point the colt to Jack’s head and pull the trigger.” Dean hisses.

“Fine, I’ll leave the door open Now get out!” I hiss slamming the door wide open. “Please.” I add a sigh walking away from the door. Dean also lets out a sigh walking away. You know Dean hasn’t been the Sam since Castiel died, and Lucifer pulled Mary in to the other world with him. He is grieving and he needs someone to blame which is Jack. “Are you okay?” Jack asks. “Yeah. Let’s watch us some Star Wars.” I smile.

Sometime during the second movie I stood up and began walking around. This wasn’t totally abnormal behavior for me. I walk up to the mirror and sighed placing my hand on my stomach. I don’t understand why I couldn’t be skinny and pretty. I mean I am pretty but… will Jack like me the same way I feel for him if I was skinny?

I feel someone touch my shoulder and I look up to see Jack looking down at me with furrowed eyebrows. “Are you okay?” He asks me. I smile sadly. “I’m fine.” I tell him trying to convince him. More like trying to convince myself. He turns me around hugging me. The way he hugs is a little awkward but he’s working on it. “Please tell me.” He whispers holding you close. “I’m fat…” I whisper bluntly. He pulls away staring at me eyes scanning my frame. Oh Chuck, what is he going to do? Is he going to judge me or…? What? Why is he so silent? Oh Chuck, Jack please say something! Anything!

Finally after what seemed forever he opened his mouth. “Is that a bad thing?” He questions bluntly. I was taken of guard. “Too some people…” I mumble. “Well, I don’t care how you look. You were the one who truly was kind to me and welcomed me in when Sam and Dean didn’t.” He tells me. I smile at him and he does the same. “Jack, I think I like you.” I mumble. “I like you too.” He smiles.

“No, I mean I like LIKE you.” I tell him.

“I know, so do I. Just the way you are.” He smiles giving me a peck on my lips.

**— I hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to request again if you did! Might Turn into fanfic longer and more detailed—**


	7. Fuck, Marry, Kill (Part 2-Lucifer x Reader-Smut)

Part 2 requested by @Ashley_Winchester

**_The Road so far..._ **

“He is human now.” Castiel says. I walk over handing the bowl to Castiel. I untie Lucifer and he almost tumbles over but I catch him. He gives out a pathetic laugh. “Being Human sucks.”

“Sometimes, you look like you need a drink and some food.” I smile. He stares at me and my lips. Then he looks away. “Fine, maybe you and I can have some fun after words?” He smirks. “Maybe, just don’t tell Sam and Dean. “ I chuckle as we leave the bunker.

**_Now..._ **

Lucifer and I sat at a table at the local diner. He ordered a Burger and a beer. I ordered a steak and a beer. He looks at you. "Going for the expensive meals I see. " He teases. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh, really acting like a child now? " he smirks. "Look who's talking. " I retort smirking back. "Watch how you talk to me, girl. " He warns. "What are you going to do about it? " I tease. He gives me a huge grin. "Let's go on a walk."

*30 minute Time Skip*

Lucifer pushes me against the wall of my room. Our lips meshing with eachother in sycronizing motion. I grip his hair tugging at it as he rips my shirt open. I push away from him slightly. "What the hell?!" I groan annoyed. "It's just a shirt. " He chuckles reattaching our lips.

I pull his shirt off his head and one by one each of our articles of clothing followed. He pushed me down to my knees and put his slightly inflamed Cock in front of my face. I give him a smirk. "Oh, what could you possibly want me to do with this, I wonder?" I ask in a teasing seductive voice as I grip his Cock and began pumping my hand.

He let out a hiss. "Fucking stick it in that sweet little mouth of yours or I will!" He growled. I look up at him as I pull his foreskin back and teased his tip with my tongue before sliding my head down slowly. He makes a few groans begging me to go faster and deeper. I take his hand off my head. "If you want this blow job you will not push my head to go deeper. " I warn.

"Fine, I'm sorry. " he mumbles. "Good boy. " I say before sucking him again. Not long later he starts groaning that he was about to cum but I pulled away. His cum squirted out on to my chest. I smile at him and he practically tosses me on the bed.

He crawled on the bed over to me and smiled mischieviously at me. Then he lowered his tongue on my clit and began flicking it around. He inserted his right hand pointer finger inside my wet pussy. I bit my lip to let out a small whimper trying not to make a noise. He took this as a challenge and shoved in 2 more fingers stretching me out slightly wider flicking his tongue slightly faster.

I bit my lip harder trying to hold back any noise that would give him any satisfaction. "Fine, I'll just have to make the whole Bunker hear who you belong to!" He growls pulling his fingers out of my drenched pussy and stroke his Cock a few times before thrusting it inside me. "Fuck!" I shout arching my back.

This isn't the first time I had sex but it still hurt not preparing myself for his length. He began to move his hips and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I moaned, I cried , and I screamed his name. "Tell them who is making you feel this way! " he groans. "Lucifer! " I cry. "Who?" He asks slapping my ass. "You Lucifer! Fuck! I'm Cumming! I'M CUMMING!" I scream. "Shit! " he growls loudly pulling out and cumming on my tits.

He plops down next to me on my bed. I look at my body. "Ugh, I need to take a shower. " I say disguted looking at all his cum spots on my chests. "I'll have to join you. " he purrs kissing me.


	8. Surprises- Lucifer x Reader-Smut

Requested by @multifandomfix from Tumblr

\--

At the Bunker.

I layed on my bed watching All saints Day 3. I was watching the scene where the Hatchet-man was chasing the girl in the hospital. My eyes grew heavier and heavier. I closed them for one second and when I opened them I see a blurry figure with red eyes staring at me. "Y-ahh! " I make a startled yelp grabbing my gun which was underneath my pillow case and pointed it at him in a swift movement.

The figure smiles widely at me as it put it's hands in the air. "I'm here to talk, Y/n. " The figure says. I squint harder and the figure started to become un-blurry. "Lucifer?" I ask putting down my gun. "Uh, yeah who else would I be? " He asks.

I roll my eyes at him. "Why the hell are you here and what's stopping me from getting Sam and Dean? " I question. He put his hand on his chest and gasped. "I'm offended you would do that to little ol' me. " he says sarcastically. "You said you wanted to talk and I will give you five minutes before I call my brothers in here and sic 'em on you. " I tell him.

He sits on the side of my bed. "If we have 5 minutes then we should make them count. " He smirking putting his hand on my thigh. I slapped his hand away. "4 minutes. " I tell him not amused. "Alright, Ms. Killjoy. I came to give you this. " He says pulling out a gorgeous red necklace.

  


 

I was a bit taken back. "I-I wow, the necklace is so pretty. Why are you giving this to me? " I ask him. "Oh right, you aren't used to Angel customs. When an Angel presents someone with a gift they are requesting to court the person. " he explains. My eyes widened as I held the necklace. "But don't you hate humans? " I ask him.

He lets out a sigh standing up. "I mean, yeah but... My father has a certain... Sense of humor. He made my soul mate a human. You... " he says walking around. "We're.. Soulmates...? " I ask and he nods at me. "Then I accept your gift." I smile at him. He looks shocked as I put the necklace on. "How does it look on me? " I question smiling.

His pupils go a little larger. "You look beautiful but I want to see you wearing only that and nothing else. " he smirks. "That can be arranged. " I smirk taking off my clothes. His eyes raked up and down my (figure) body as he began to strip. I pulled him into a kiss. He pressed his body against mine and he pushed me gently on the bed not breaking the kiss. I open my eyes to see red and black burned wings.

I break the kiss. “Y-your wings!” I exclaim startled. He let out a chuckle. “That is a side effect of being an angels soulmate. In your case an Archangels soulmate.” He smirks. He grabs my hand. “The closer we get, the more you will be able to see me for me and you’ll will be the only human who will be able to see me and not burn your eyes out.” He explains sliding his hand up and down my arm.

I smile at him and pulled him into another kiss. I feel him smirk in the kiss and snap his fingers. I felt a slight chill of the air on my skin and when I opened my eyes saw that we were both naked. I let out a small snort kissing him and flipping him so I was on top. “What do you think you’re doing, you little Minx?” He asks. “Oh, something.” I smirk positioning his penis to my opening and slid down. I let out a gaspy moan and he grunted hands instinctively gripping my hips.

After a minute or so of adjusting to him, I began to bounce my hips slowly. He moved his hands up and down helping me bounce my hips.Gradually I went fast and our moans and groans got louder. I would be surprised if no one hears us. He lets out a groan as he flipped us making him top. He pushed his hard cock back inside me. “Ahhh, yes!” I cry out accidentally gripping onto his wings. His groan to in to a loud moan and I realized I was gripping his wings hard and quickly let go. “I’m sorry!” I shout. 

He kept moving hips hips. “A-again.” He whimpers bringing my hands back to his wings. Just barely touching his wings his eyes roll slightly. “Grip them again and hold on to me tightly.” He pants and I did what he said. His thrusts were almost inhuman. Well, maybe because he wasn’t a human. “I’m gonna cum!” I cry gripping on to him as hard as I can squeezing my eyes shut tightly. “Shit!” He moans pulling out of me cumming. He plops down next to me holding me close to him.

“One day, I want to have many nephilim with you but only if we find a way where you don’t die.” He whispers hand rubbing my arm. I looked back at him. “We’ll find a way, I know we will.” I smile giving him a kiss. “You know, I can see how you truly look and I am not scared.” I whisper and he smiles kissing me and get on top of me. I hear Dean yelling something down the hallway. “I’m gonna kill him!” He shouts throwing the door open. 

“Get off my Sisteeeerrrrrrrrrrrr!”

(I hope ya’ll understand the reference at the end.)


End file.
